The Stars that make up the Night Sky
by Ventriloquist Draconis
Summary: Because even the Evil Queen deserves to feel happiness once...even if her Once-upon-a-time King doesn't remember her. AU. SasuSaku. For people like them there are no happy endings, but it doesn't mean they can't try.
1. Chapter 1 Meet the Student Council

A/N: Hey guys, this is Ventriloquist formerly known as shamanic cherry and I have to say it's been ages since I've been writing, mix in my writers block with my exams, well it just couldn't be helped.

Speaking of which to 'Who would have thought: The story of the Queen Bee" readers, well guys what can I say I'm stumped on the whole plot. I just gone over it and well, to be frank, its horrible. So many grammar and spelling mistakes, not to mention it's so short and poorly done. To be honest I don't know when I'll be able to finish constructing it, hell I might stop it altogether. But don't fret I'm still unwilling to let my baby go to waste hehe.

On a further note, here's well… the usual.

Title: The Stars that make up the Night Sky

Summary: Welcome to the world of the Elite's. Power plays are constant and deception reign, a place of blue bloods, wine and pearls. Of metaphoric Queens, Kings and their Courts. Abide by our laws and maybe we won't destroy you.

Rated: T- 16+, (undecided may rise and/or drop). Rated for burst of language and mild violence.

Pairings: Main SasuSaku

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Gossip Girl or Harry Potter and in no way do I make a profit out of this, therefore I cannot be held liable in any shape nor form. In simple terms, don't sue me.

Warning: Loosely based on Gossip Girl with use of Harry Potter characters and added OC'S. May/will have bad grammar and spelling mistakes.

Notes: Inspired by 'Uchiha 1001' and 'Uchiha 1002' by Angel Puppeteer, because it's one thing to fall in love but it's takes another to be with the one you love.

P.S. You don't have to watch Harry Potter and Gossip Girl to read this.

**Prologue**

Fire country is one of the most revered country in the world, it being the only country to host three different schools in three different islands a few miles off the coast on different sides of the country.

On the north island off the west coast was Black Sound High, on the north side was Frietz Krieg Order High, on the east side it was the Cross Grave Academy.

All three schools are divided into two sections which meant on an island it had two different schools. One for high school students from fifteen to eighteen years old and of course University students.

Each establishments are built on opposite sides of the island and in the middle were what was known to the students as the 'common ground'. The common ground is simply put the single place on the island that host shops, café's, arcades, cinemas and any form of entertainment.

Like any normal schools there were a deep sense of rivalry between the three private schools, so deep that it borderline animosity.

They compete on everything whether it was sports, academics to how many globally well known alumni's they had. However, of course there could only be one winner and every five years a tournament that lasted for a year was held for the three different schools to compete in.

Standards in the three school was high, invitations was a must and a person must be a fool to decline. Out of the billions of teens in the world every year, thirty students were invited to attend each of this school at the age of fifteen, a sloth of twenty students left so that anyone in the world could apply for it .

Like any well known prestigious schools, the three academies tries to recruit the geniuses, the charmers, the richest and most influential children in the world with one goal in mind.

To create an academy made up of the best of the best.

_Did you know…._

_..To be the best… you have to __beat __the best._

_._

_._

_._

_The question is….._

_Do you have what it __takes__?_

_._

_._

_._

_Can you handle the __pressure__?_

_._

_._

_._

_Can you take down any __challenger__?_

.

_._

_._

_Can you do…. __damage control__?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 1: Her Majesty, Queen S**

_Cross Grave Academy_

_Monday, 3rd of September 2010_

_9:00 am_

On the west coast of Fire country, a few mile off the shore situated on an island stood Cross Grave Academy. The buildings towering form, like its name, was just as intimidating and beautiful as it's name sake.

The buildings four story high structure was that like of a cross between a gothic church and castle, with it's stained glass windows, black marble form, and ever twisting staircases.

It was grandeur in its blackest form.

However, the scene that surrounded it was just as different as it was beautiful. Surrounded with well kept greenery, the most notable being crimson roses and of course sakura trees as well as an open space made specifically for marbled benches. It was a sight to behold, it was said that the best artist and architects in the world grouped together in the late 16th century to make what the academy was to this day.

In front one of the window, a slim well-endowed woman stood, her long blond hair tumbling down her back. Clad in her pale green robes with the school insignia in the back, she sighed in exasperation, gaining the attention of two striking males on her screen.

Over looking the scene before her, Tsunade, the chairman of the school board smirked, her rose tinted lips upturned in mischief.

The office itself was luxurious in its own right, with a lone mahogany desk facing the huge glass window that dominated the wall, a trophy case dominated one pale wall, a crystal chandelier hanged from the ceiling.

Behind said mahogany desk were the academy's insignia, a gothic silver cross encircled by thorns that bloomed a blood red rose, the word 'Cross Grave Academy' written in the middle of the cross in gothic letters, drafted across pale luminescent walls.

"It's time for the tournament again isn't it" Tsunade stated as she turned towards the huge black screen that dominated the wall, two male figures staring back at her.

"Hmm I would suppose so, the question however is that are the two of you ready to be beaten this time….again" Orochimaru boasted, a twisted smile playing at his pale features as he tilted his head.

Spluttering indignantly Jiraiya shot a look, "_Puh-lease_, your school won by pure luck last time"

"Luck had nothing to do with it, it was all pure skill. Something I must say your school is severely lacking". Orochimaru retorted smoothly.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Interrupted by the consecutive swift knocks on the door the lone occupant swivelled her head towards the door where a brown haired woman stood, a pig clutched at her arms.

"Excuse me but chairman, the students are due to arrive in a few minutes" Shizune informed while adjusting the struggling pig in her arms.

Nodding in understanding Tsunade turned towards the screen, "Well gentlemen" she paused as a slow smirk twisted on her face.

"Let the games begin" with that Tsunade clicked a key in her keyboard, ending the video conference.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_'The Palace'_

_8:30 am_

.

.

.

_Life in Cross Grave Academy is never easy, with the ever moving cycle of drama and tears how could it. And of course lets not forget the yearly bouts of unforgettable scandals, wild parties and oh yes who could forget our own little Queen Bee and her army of skunks oh I'm so sorry I meant to say courtiers._

_Here's calling to you S, we know you wont disappoint._

_You know you love me_

_XoXo_

_Gossip girl_

.

.

.

Sliding her phone shut, Karin Hibari clicked her tongue in disgust, glossed lips upturned into a scowl.

Turning toward her companion she rolled her eyes in exasperation, "Honestly! Does she get power trips by saying this shit about us"

Placing the china filled tea cup upon the table Sakura flicked a flint off her sleeves, "Do you really want me to answer that" she stated.

Rolling her eyes Karin sniffed delicately, miffed into silent submission.

Rising from the peach coloured sofa the pink haired teen smoothed out invisible wrinkles from her school attire.

It consisted of a black and white tie, a white collared long sleeved linen shirt, a white blazer lined in black intricate designs and a white skirt that stopped at mid-thigh. Waist length pastel pink hair fell in waves as a white hair band adorn her head, pale bangs framing her heart shaped face. On her neck she wore delicate little pearls, her feet adorned with a closed-toe white three inched stilettos.

**(A/N: Guy's think Vampire Knight, it's the Night Class Uniform)**

"I don't know why you act so shocked, god knows how gossip girl loves writing about your and I quote 'outrageously sluttish attitude', but then again" Sakura paused, a cruel smile twisting at her lips as she sneered "you are one."

Pouting her lips Karin clung to Sakura. "Your so cruel sometimes Sakura-chan" Karin whined seemingly unaffected.

Sakura cocked her head to the side, cruel smile unwavering. "That may be so but you forget, it's what brought us together. Isn't that right Karin-chan" she mocked.

Untangling herself Karin re-enact Sakura's previous action and smoothed out her school uniform which mirrored Sakura's own. The only noticeable difference that of which instead of a white head band hers were black.

Smirking in amusement Karin flipped her mid-back crimson hair, hazel eyes mischievous, " Now now Saku-chan are you sure this is the right attitude for someone in such high position as you. Hmmm Miss Student Council President?" Karin pointedly looked at the gold badge at Sakura's collar, she herself grasping her own silver badge.

Flickering amused emerald eyes towards her companion, rose petal coloured lips turned into a small smile.

"Hmm No one seemed to object"

Nodding in agreement Karin grinned, "Power is power" with that the two girls grabbed their handbags and proceeded to the elevator, trusted cell phones at their hands.

Pressing the button for the lobby Sakura retained a serene expression, beside her Karin tapped her foot impatiently.

"Have you heard from Daphne yet?" Sakura asked as an afterthought.

"Yeah, seems like she, Pansy and Ami already got all the files ready, their already waiting for us at the airport"

"Well I suppose we better hurry then" Karin smirked in reply, their conversation cut off as the steel doors opened.

Stepping out of the elevator and into the white marbled floor of the lobby they were promptly greeted by the receptionist, a coloured young woman that goes by the name of Rena Johnson.

Flashing the two girls a smile Rena pushed back a stray lock of hair, wire rimmed glasses sliding down her pert nose.

"Miss Haruno," she nodded "we got you car ready and your driver's waiting outside"

"Thank you Rena, right on schedule as always" Sakura appraised as Rena guided them out.

Nodding her head goodbye Sakura and Karin stepped out the glass door of 'The Palace', a silver Mercedes waiting parked outside. Sliding down the leather seat Sakura turned towards her companion, "How's your brother doing?"

"Naruto?" Sakura nodded in affirmative "Moronic as always Mum and Dad caught him goofing off, and yet again we were threatened with the boarding school shit." Karin rolled her eyes. "Like _eww_" she whined.

"How about you, How's the divorcees?" Karin paused in though "But since you been staying in your apartment this summer I'll take a hazardous guess and take it the answers going to be a negative"

Sighing Sakura pursed her lips, "Father's with his boyfriend in the villa in France yet again. _Yawn_" she rolled her eyes "..and of course Mother's too busy with her clothing line to even notice I'm not in the mansion" she sneered.

"Parents" Karin exclaimed while throwing her arms in exasperation "They either never there or they nagged us relentlessly, but hey at least they have the decency to give us our own apartments, lavish us with gifts and of course bank accounts to lessen the hurt"

Sharing a smile the two girls laughed at the absurd truthfulness of Karin statement, the bitter acceptance leaving a vile taste in their mouth.

"Yes" Sakura agreed eyes glinting, a cheerful (cruel) smile playing at her lips "at least we have something to lessen the hurt" she echoed.

Karin had the decency to turn her head away.

"But it doesn't necessarily mean we don't feel it"

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Uzumaki Manor_

_8:47 am_

Turning off the shower Naruto Uzumaki steeped out of the bathroom and padded towards his full body mirror, ruffling his hair Naruto grinned wildly and flashed himself a wink, "Oh yeah I'm so hot!"

Dropping the draped fluffy white towel off his shoulder, tanned muscled arms grabbed his school uniform from the walk-in-closet. It consisted of a white collared long sleeved linen shirt, a white blazer seemed with black and white trousers.

Hearing a noise Naruto coked his head to the side, heading towards yesterdays pile of clothes he slid his hands into the pocket of his jersey.

Seeing that it was a text from gossip girl Naruto grinned, "What type of crap did she write this time" he mused out loud.

Reading the message Naruto's grin diminished, 'How disappointing' he shrugged 'oh well, I guess it was sort of funny how she basically said Karin was a skunk though"

Slipping on his black Italian leather shoes Naruto made a grab for his favourite orange scarf, orange and black headphones propped at his head.

Exiting his room Naruto walked down the hallway and passed through his stepsister's room, opening the door without knocking Naruto peaked inside.

"Miss Karin has left to meet Miss Sakura Young Master."

Jumping in shock Naruto turned around with a sheepish smile "Hey Bastian how you doin" Naruto greeted his personal butler.

Raising a silver brow the old man lead the Naruto down the banister "Breakfast has been served and the drivers waiting for you outside to drive you to the airport, please see to it that you don't forget your watch…_again_"

Taking his black bag from Bastian outstretched arm Naruto saluted "Affirmative sir", his form shaking from suppressed laughter.

Shaking his head from his master's antics Bastian prompted Naruto inside the dining room.

"Oh hey about that, Bastian…err have you by chance seen my…" a silver Rolex was placed in his hand "..watch" Naruto trailed off eyes wide like saucers. "Whoa! weird, it's like you can read my mind or something."

"Or something" Bastian agreed indulgently as Naruto squawked indignantly,

Thin lips twitching into a smile Bastian all but pushed the gawking blond into a chair, said blonds' breakfast in front of him.

"Hurry up young master or you'll be late" with that Bastian bowed slightly and attended to his other duties.

Grinning goofily at his plate Naruto all but wolfed down his breakfast and dashed outside where the car lay waiting.

Arriving at the airport Naruto glanced around and promptly entered, a grin firmly planted at his face only to be ushered to a set of double glass doors.

"Please step through here for your academy's waiting area"

Waving the man away Naruto opened the glass doors and made a beeline towards a group of beautiful girls.

"Well hello ladies" Naruto greeted as he swung an arm on Daphne's shoulder.

Daphne Greengrass was the Daughter of the leading Trading Industry, Nathaniel Greengrass and his wife Genevieve GreenGrass. She stood in the height of 5'9, mid-back platinum blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Raising a fine brow Daphne flicked her platinum blonde hair, pink lips stretched into an amused smile.

"Hey Naruto, You seemed to remember to put your uniform on today" she laughed.

"As if, look at him! He's still wearing this horrible scarf" a lithe fairy like girl exclaimed as she tugged on Naruto's scarf, her small figure making it difficult.

Pansy Parkinson was the third daughter of the Business Mogul James Parkinson and his wife Penelope Parkinson. She stood in the height of 5'5 with her pixie like stature, short black hair and pale blue eyes.

Huffing Pansy tugged on her black short-bob like hair in frustration, choosing to give up her insistent pursuit of said blonde's scarf…for now.

"Hands off Pansy, for your information this is a Calvin Klein original" Ami interjected before scrunching up her nose in disdain "too bad about the colour though" she continued.

Ami Watanabi was the last child and only daughter of Politician Jin Watanabi and wife Yui Watanabi. She stood in the height of 5'9 with lilac waist length hair and violet eyes.

Offended Naruto playfully shoved the lilac haired female, "Your all just jealous"

"Of that scarf" Daphne smirked, "Please don't offend me"

"Anyways about the subject of clothes, why are you wearing the uniform Naruto? Don't get me wrong we are suppose to wear them but…you made a point to never wear the uniform on the first day since ever. Why break the tradition?" Pansy elaborated.

"Well what can I say, after last year's epic stunt, me and old granny came to an agreement" Naruto winked.

"Don't you mean blackmail Naruto" a new voice interjected.

Almost like a practice dance the three girls around Naruto surrounded and greeted Sakura, their facial expression tender and devoted, it being solely directed at the amused doll like girl.

Turning around Naruto grinned guiltily his handsome face turning sheepish, "As always nothing seems to get pass you Queen S" Naruto teased as he playfully bowed at the small doll like female.

Scoffing Karin step away from Sakura and saddle up next to the blonde and smacked him behind the head, "Thanks a lot Naruto, I just about forgot gossip girl but you just had to bring it up"

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto whipped his head around and looked at the furious redhead "I live to annoy sister dear" he sneered.

Turning away from the bickering stepsiblings Sakura held out her hand expectantly, "The files Daphne" she said in a cool voice.

Opening her designer bag, Daphne held in her hand multiple thin beige folders.

"This folders belong to the new students for year one, I thought you might want to look at this one on the way to the year one orientation. The _other_ folders already been sent to your office, and oh yeah Shizune called earlier, she said that you have to make the opening speech during dinner at the year one building."

Smiling at appreciation Sakura flicked through the files, "Anything else I need to know?".

Ami smirked lightly catching the other's attention, "Well" she drawled "I wouldn't say need exactly…more like a should know"

Pansy quirked a black brow "Mind telling us what this 'should know' is then" she demanded.

"Oh fine" she surrendered "So you know that Daddy is a member of the studies board committee right?" she waited for confirmation "Well he told me that something special is going to happen this year" she continued as Daphne nodded.

"And what is this so called 'special' event" Pansy question deviously as she adjusted her pearl bracelet.

"That's just the thing you guys" she pouted "Daddy wouldn't tell me anything more about it and trust me I pulled all the stops. Pouting, crying, tantrums! Everything! He didn't give in at all" she shrilled in frustration.

"Well" Sakura raised a brow "It must be something big then if our own resident Daddy's little girl couldn't even get any info"

Naruto guffawed as Karin snickered into her hands, "Daddy's little girl?" Naruto choked, "Fuck! that's hilarious!"

"Oh yeah! Well not as hilarious as the resident dumb ass, dumb ass!" Ami growled as Naruto held his hands up in surrender.

Resisting in rolling her eyes Sakura beckoned the group towards the stewardess behind the counter, her student ID held in her left hand.

"I guess we'll just have to wait till we get to school to find out this so called special event Sakura" Daphne said as she flashed her ID in the stewardess face.

"Hmm I guess so" the pinkete shrugged disinterestedly, "Who knows, this is our last year in high school we'll be in Uni next year, I guess this special event is our highlight."

Stepping up the stairs Sakura entered the plane's door and proceeded to the upper deck where all the members of the student council lounged about.

Taking her seat Sakura crossed her legs as her inner circle within the student council encircled her, the girls white gold and the boy's platinum bracelet engraved with the letter SC (Student Council) the only conspicuous emblem of their loyalty to their resident Queen.

"Hey Sakura" a boy greeted as he sat in front of her. Like all the members of the student council he had his badge and the elite's bracelet on.

"Hello Xander," Sakura replied politely, her face serene.

"Well well" Naruto drawled as he sprawled in his seat "if it isn't the Marquess-to-be" he smirked.

"Oh off with you Naruto" Xander laughed as he looked at the smirking blond "You know I don't care much for much my noble blood," he paused, "and neither do our duchess" he glanced at Sakura.

Xander Van Der Woolfe is the first born son and heir of Marquess Xander Van Der Woolfe Senior and his wife Marchioness Cornelia Van Der Woolfe. His face was graced with aristocratic features, high cheekbones and a straight nose, he had natural fiery crimson hair that was swept to the left framing his cobalt-blue eyes on fair complexion. He stood at the height of 6'1.

Snorting in amusement a bespectacled boy closed his black notebook shut. "We've all heard that one before" Kyouya Hitori, the son of Business Mogul Muzuki Hitori and his wife Anna Hitori. He stood in the height of 6'2 with raven pitch black hair and viridian jade eyes.

Smiling in greeting Sakura held out her hand out of habit "Hello Kyouya, Did you enjoy your holiday in France?"

Raising pale slender hand towards his lips, Kyouya kissed the rosette's knuckles lightly. "Of course though I had wished to attend our usual gathering, but alas I could not"

"Don't mind it Kyouya, you didn't miss much" Daphnee said dismissively while braiding Ami's lilac hair.

"Yeah" Ami piped in from where she was in the process of checking Pansy's lips for any smudges.

"Though we did miss you _terribly_" Pansy gushed exasperatedly.

"You're so dramatic Pansy, it disgusting" Karin scolded while checking her make up from her compact mirror.

"Oh! You have a lip gloss smudge there Pansy" Ami exclaimed.

"What! Where? OMG!…Oi Karin pass me your mirror!"

"Pfft how about no"

"Just give it to her Karin" Daphne pleaded.

"No way! Shorty should have brought her own".

"SHORTY! SAKURA! KARIN'S PICKING ON ME!"

"WHAT! AM NOT!" Karin glowered as she pushed Ami at the red faced Pansy.

"Hey! Why did you push me for!" Ami whined as the four started to fought amongst themselves.

("your so ugly1 what's up with you hair anyway? What are you a boy?")-Karin

(Well your sooooooo fat! What did you eat? A cow!")-Pansy

("Pansy! you should be ashamed of yourself, stop your squabbling, it's embarrassing")-Daphne

("Shut up Daphne, Don't act all proper! We all know you're a bitch")-Ami

Averting her eyes from the files in her hand Sakura turned an indifferent eye at the four girls in front of her.

"Enough" Sakura stated as she paused, a single page clutched at her thumb and index finger. Freezing in place the four girls instantly became docile

"Behave" Sakura ordered emerald eyes icy, "please" she added as an after thought as she averted her gaze.

Fixing their hair and straightening their clothes the four girls surrounded their _Queen, _the squabble from before forgotten just because….Sakura ordered so.

Humming lightly Daphnee proceeded to braid Ami's hair once again while Karin lent Pansy her compact mirror.

"You shouldn't have forgotten your mirror Pansy, here have mine Sakura will buy me some" Karin admonished lightly while fluttering her lashes innocently at Sakura.

"Sorry Sakura, I won't forget again" Pansy said demurely, her eyes filling with tears.

"uh-huh we won't fight anymore" Ami agreed as Daphne nodded next to her.

"Good" Sakura said as she beamed at the four starry eyed girls in front of her.

"Kyaaa! Sakura-sama's smile is so beautiful" Ami swooned while taking pictures with her phone.

Rolling their eyes simultaneously Naruto, Xander and Kyouya smirked at one another.

"I nearly forgot Ami was one of Sakura's fangirls" Xander laughed lightly.

"If I remember it right she was the one to start the fan club" Kyouya muttered amused.

"Yes" Xander nodded in confirmation, "I believe the other three were the first to join"

"Girls man" Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes. "I can never understand them"

Smirking lightly in amusement Sakura turned back to the student portfolio's in front of her. There seemed to be some interesting freshman this year she thought in amusement while tapping an obscured pictures.

"Ohhh already picked a victim did you Kaicho*" (President*) Karin gushed in malicious excitement.

"Maybe" Sakura smiled indulgently as the girls laughed in glee.

Naruto shooked his head, "I really, _really _don't understand girls"

.

.

.

.

Greetings from Cross Grave Academy's Student Council where the Queen and her court rules.

Abide by the laws and maybe, just maybe, we wont destroy you.

Emerald eyes gleamed.

_Maybe_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari

A/N:

So how was it? Tell me in your reviews ^^

Love

Ventriloquist


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

_What would you do, when the world ends with you_

_._

_._

**Chapter 2. **

Karin rested her chin upon her right hand as she sat through the 45 minute flight to Cross Grave academy. Hazel eyes half-lidded in boredom she exhaled loudly in annoyance catching the attention of a certain rosette.

"What's bothering you Karin?" Sakura commented lightly as she closed the folder in her hand, sharp eyes taking in the slight twitch of Karin's hand. Jutting out her lower lip she forced it to quiver. "I'm bored Kaicho" she whined as she latched on the rosette. "I want some cake too but Pansy said I can't have some until we arrive" she sulked while glaring at the sleeping girl in question.

Chuckling lightly Sakura patted her arm gently as Karin's eyes watered ever so slightly, "Why don't you get some cake hmm, I promise not to tell Pansy" she finished with a wink.

"Thanks Kaicho! You're the best!" Karin squealed in joy as she bounced out of her seat to choose her treat. Chuckling quietly to her self Sakura watched in adoration as Karin harassed the frazzled stewardess.

"I like it when you laugh" Naruto muttered as sharp azure eyes gazed softly at the girl sitting to his left. "You don't laugh a lot anymore".

Raising a brow Sakura smiled, "Don't be silly Naruto" Sakura scolded lightly as she poked his cheek once "Now go watch over Karin, make sure she don't eat too much alright". Grinning goofily Naruto nodded while watching Sakura turned away from him, his grin disappearing from his face.

'_You still laugh beautifully Sakura-chan' _he thought to himself as he stared off into space. _'but every time you do why does it sound like you're about to cry?' _Naruto frowned.

Glancing at Naruto's watch Karin straightened, her strawberry cake forgotten. "Guy's we're gonna land soon" Karin said quietly while kicking Pansy awake, Pansy always got tired in flights. With the plane landing the group waited patiently for the plane to come to a complete stop.

Checking her make-up from Karin's compact mirror Pansy fixed her hair, "Urgh I think I'm the only person who get's jet lagged from a 45 minute flight" she yawned. Walking out of the plane with the group surrounding her Sakura stopped as she surveyed the student's exiting the plane.

"What a rowdy bunch" Daphne commented in distaste as she gestured to the new year ones. "You'd think they would know their place being first years and all" Daphne continued as Ami narrowed her eyes, "Isn't that why we're part of the student council and disciplinary committee in the first place" she smirked "to sort out these…._people_" she sneered.

"Plebeians" Pansy sniffed delicately, "And to think we have to go to school with those" she scrunched her nose in disgust.

"I almost feel sorry for them, with Anko teaching them and all" Daphne commented wryly. "After she's through with them who knows how many is going to drop out again"

Snorting inelegantly Xander crossed his arms, "If you ask me they need it, their etiquette is absolutely horrendous. Grandmother would kill me if she saw my posture like that, isn't that right Kyouya"

"Hn" Kyouya confirmed as he scribbled in his black notebook.

Face expressionless Sakura scanned the first year crowd, her sharp eyes picking out the students one by one. Frowning Sakura tapped her lips once in thought, "Some has potential" she commented airily as the rest of the group scanned the courtyard. Turning around Sakura glanced at the group behind her

"Let's go" she ordered as they crossed the courtyard and followed the marbled steps that led to Cross Grave Academy.

"It's good to be back" Naruto grinned as he stretched, the group agreeing with him whole heartedly as students parted to make way for them. "It really is" Sakura smirked, eyes cold.

.

.

.

.

_Auditorium: Year One Building_

_Theatre_

_10:03 am._

Surveying the deserted hallway front of her with a lazy eye Tsunade sighed in boredom, you'd think with the up coming events happening this year she'd be slightly excited. _'who could' _she thought wryly _' with the truckload of paperwork that comes with it who in the world could get hyped up'_

_Click_

_Cluck_

_Click_

Hearing the unmistakable sound of heels hitting marbled floors Tsunade smirked. "About time you got here Student Council" She drawled while turning around.

"Chairman" Sakura bowed her head slightly in greeting as the others followed suite. "I'm sorry we're late".

"Your late?" Glancing at her watch Tsunade raised an incredulous brow "hmmm so you are" she stated half in shock. "That's new" she mused "Do I dare to wonder why"

"One of us felt the need to stop by a snack stall" Sakura answered as Tsunade developed a tic in her left brow. "I should have known that idiot had something to do with it" she muttered through clench teeth as she glared at Naruto who grinned in reply. "Well come on then, the orientation's about to start. Lets go greet the brats so we can all go on with our lives".

Walking pass the double doors the entire student council sat at one of the seats two paces to left of the platform as Tsunade caught the attention of the new fifty students from where she stood.

"Welcome to Cross Grave Academy brats!" Tsunade grinned manically in greeting, she was promptly greeted with raised eye brows and gaping mouth.

"Now I can't be bothered to do this orientation shit so I'm gonna leave you at the good hands of the Student Council" She said with a flourish. "Later" Tsunade waved a hand behind her as she stepped out of the room, a frantic Shizena following behind her.

A loud "Chairman! Your delegating your duties again!" was heard before the door banged shut.

"Well" Ami raised a brow "That took longer than usual, usually she'd just shove us in a room. She actually lasted for a whole five minutes this time" Snorting in laughter Pansy clapped her hands in glee, "Who cares! We get to play now".

Naruto shot Pansy a look, "Play! What are you five!".

Splattering in indignation Pansy glared at Naruto, "Whatever Naruto, if you don't wanna play get out of here then"

Scowling Naruto shoved his hand at his pockets, "Fine, I'm outta here. You guys coming?" he glanced towards Kyouya and Xander who nodded in agreement. "Oi Kaicho we're going to go to the office, see you guys there later" Naruto told Sakura as the three males headed towards the door.

Pausing mid-step Xander turned around, eyes alight in mischief. "Don't make too much mess k" He smiled as he kissed each girl's cheek "Au revoir*" (Goodbye*)

Watching the door shut a second time Sakura glanced at the four smirking girls next to her. Turning to look down from the elevated platform Sakura surveyed the fifty expectant faces staring up at her.

"As you heard we're the Student Council but what the chairman forgot to mention is that we're also the Disciplinary Committee" she paused "My name's Sakura Haruno, Kaicho* of both functions" (President*)

Gesturing to Karin the red head nodded in understanding, taking over from where Sakura left off they all introduced them selves.

"Karin Hibari, acting Co-Vice president, the other one is Naruto Uzumaki." Karin smirked while heading towards two unopened boxes in the corner.

"Daphne Greengrass, acting co-secretary"

"Pansy Parkinson, acting co-secretary with Daphne dear"

"Ami Watanabi, acting treasurer. The two male from before are the Sergeant of arms, Xander Van Der Woolfe and Kyouya Hitori"

Uncrossing her arms Sakura rested her right hand at her hips. "Now that we've introduced our selves I want you all to learn how we do things around" her voice echoed, eyes hard. Handing Sakura a black leather bound book with the cross grave insignia Sakura, Karin and the girls started to pass out the books to the curious students.

"This" Sakura held out the book "is our rules, learn it. Nobody here will care who your parents are and you better get use to it. In this academy everyone is just as privileged as you are, unless you do something _more, _achieve something _better_, then your better off keeping your head down. We strive for greatness, intellect and most of all for power. By the time this week is over at least two of you would have either dropped out or gotten kicked out" she paused as she surveyed the hardening faces before her.

"This is my school and I will do anything in my power to stop anyone from tarnishing this academy's reputation. So go get memorising before you piss off someone you wouldn't want to" She ended in a cold note eyes like glaciers, it was a far cry from the proper, level headed girl that entered the auditorium. If the girl before was serenely beautiful, she was now beautifully icy, almost like…a Queen.

Sweeping the room with her eyes Sakura tilted her head "Do I make my self clear" she said only to be greeted with silence, eyes glinting she smiled coldly sending shivers up the student body's spines. "I said" she drawled "Do I make myself clear"

"Hai Kaicho*!" The scattered students answered half in fear and understanding. When they heard the stories about the Student Council they all didn't expect how fearful the aura of the president was going to be, the stories about her ruling the academy with an iron fist was true after all.

Smiling serenely Sakura dismissed them to explore the academy, first days were notoriously known to the student body as a day of relaxation as tomorrow classes begun.

Hearing the massive double oak door shut close Sakura turned towards the girls, "I'll meet you at the office" she commented wryly "I need to take care of those third years, I heard their going to terrorise the freshman's".

"But why!" Karin whined, "Shouldn't it be good for them to learn a lesson from that"

Eyes narrowing Sakura gave Karin a sharp glance, "Why should you help those idiots Sakura, can't you come with us already." Karin paused hazel eyes bored, "Your taking the fun out of everything Kura" she continued not knowing the danger she was heading to.

"Urghh when did you become such a bore, god! You're the president why can't you just give the issue for someone else to deal with" she laugh.

Daphne gasped quietly as her hand dropped from where their were crossed in front of her chess.

Pansy's eyes widened as she clenched her fist in anger.

Ami glared murderously while gritting her teeth in fury.

All through this Sakura remained serene.

_SMACK!_

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed as Karin held her reddening cheek, eyes wide in disbelief.

"S-Sakura"

Emerald eyes stared coldly at the girl sprawled at her feet, "Hmm" she hummed "I don't really like it when people call me names Karin-chan, or when they disobey me really" Turning around Sakura started to walk away. "Be sure to never do it…_again_"

Walking towards the front entrance and opening the door Sakura stopped mid-step, turning half her face back so her left eyes was in view Sakura's lips stretched into a cruel smile.

"I don't like your attitude Hibari, ne come to think of it…doesn't it remind you of our second year a little bit, remember the time you called me a what was it" she paused hers eyes flicking towards one of the many pillars inside the room in disinterest, "ahh yes a _bitch_" she laughed.

"It seems like you've forgotten who I am and what I can do. Perhaps you need a little reminder and we all know how…_fun _that's going to be" She laughed coldly as the door shut behind her.

Feeling water gathering at her eyes Karin bit her lip hard, knuckles clenched white.

"Is ittle bittle Baby Karin-chan gonna cry" Pansy taunted snidely as she nudge Karin with her foot.

'Hmmph that's what you get for speaking out" Ami said in a sing-song voice as she giggled hysterically. "Treating Sakura-sama like a friend! HA! As if, your so stupid".

Shaking her head Daphne tried to calm down the two childish teenagers, "Come on you two, you know Kaicho* disapproves of this type of behaviour in public. And Karin" she scolded as she turned towards Karin

"Didn't you learn already! Stop making it hard for your self and everyone else. See what you've done, now Sakura-sama's going to be in a bad mood!" She fretted in dismay while dragging the three girls out the door. "Sometimes I don't know what goes on in that empty head of yours" the platinum blonde voiced as she closed the door.

Hearing the door shut behind her Daphne hoarded the two rowdy girls towards the main building. "Did you two have to do that to Karin" she stated tiredly.

"Yes" Ami said unconcerned as they paused in front of the gate, "Karin has to learn, she doesn't understand Sakura like we do"

"and yet she's the favourite" Pansy commented bitterly, an ugly scowl in her face. "She so annoying, doesn't she see how Sakura's so lenient on her!"

"Yeah!" Ami joined in, "She takes it for granted"

Eyes flashing Daphne sighed "I know Karin is sometimes…infuriating and a handful but we have to try and understand, she's the one closest to Sakura out of all of us so can't you at least try to like her. Besides she's our friend too". Daphne reasoned at the two stubborn girl in front of her only to be met with black gazes.

Seeing that she wasn't going anywhere Daphne sighed yet again in understanding, "This thing with Karin isn't because you two don't like her, this is about what happened in second year isn't it" she paused as the two girls in front of flinch.

"Ahh so it is" she mused. "I hardly blame you, To say such things to Sakura…" she trailed off sorrowfully.

"I haven't forgiven her as well" Daphne announced loudly as she turned to look up the sky.

"I doubt the others have as well" she added as she walked off, the two girls following silently behind her.

"I doubt I ever will"

…_..Flashback….._

"_You're a bitch Sakura!" she shrilled as tears fell from her eyes, "A cold hearted bitch!"_

"_I loved him! I LOVED HIM! You knew that and yet you…" Karin screamed as she trashed against the rosettes arms. "what do you know about love! How could you take him away from me! Just when I was starting to get happy. How could you be so cruel" she sobbed._

"_No wonder no one loves you!" she took a jab in desperation, anything that'll hurt to get her away from her own hurt. "You're a stupid whore and no one will ever love" she sobbed harder._

_Gently wiping away Karin's tears Sakura smiled sadly as she tucked a stray lock away from Karin's face, "Tell me something I don't know"_

_Looking at the three expressionless face in front of her Sakura smiled blithely while wrapping slender arms around the sobbing girl. "It was for your own good Karin-chan" she cooed, the damnable smile still plastered in her face. _

"_I did it to save you, will you start hating me too" the loud wail from the girl in her arms was her answer. _

"_GET AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU ALREADY! I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME! I HATE YOU"_

_._

.

.

Finally alone in the room Karin stood up as a single tear fell from her eyes, willing her emotions at bay she composed herself, knees buckling slightly she slumped down once again the marble floors the cold floor harsh against her skin.

'_I'm so sorry Sakura'_

_Clap_

_Clap_

_Clap_

Hearing someone clapping Karin shot straight up into a standing position, her eyes slightly crazed.

"Bravo! I never seen such an amusing show such as this one" a feminine voice said as someone shuffled out of one of the pillars.

"Really! You Cross Students are fucking hilarious! And that fucked up leader of yours. Oh my god!" the mysterious girl guffawed in laughter, "Can you say cruel or what!" she hollered.

Clenching her teeth Karin took in the short chaotic red skirt, white polo and red blazer. "You're a Krieg student" Karin said in disdained, "What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" she spat harshly.

"Woah! Easy there tiger" the equally red haired girl said while running a hand through her short chaotic hair.

"Didn't you know? I'm here for the tournament, god! Your so uptight. You should totally get laid or something" she chortled as Karin glared murderously. "Anyways I'm gonna go, so later!"

Flabbergasted Karin furrowed her brows in confusion "a tournament" she voiced out loud, "What tournament? I better go tell the guys". Taking off from the auditorium she dialled a number from her phone, never once noticing a pair of hard emerald eyes that surveyed the room from the upper balcony.

"A tournament" rosy pink lips turned at the corners, "Interesting" Sakura muttered as she descended the stairs heading towards the main building where the others lay waiting.

.

.

.

.

_Student Council_

_Room A-3_

_12am_

Naruto leaned back his black leather chair as he propped his feet up the oval glass table in front of him, "So what your telling me is that the three Academy's are holding a tournament and this so called tournament, which I have never even heard of, happens every five years without fail" Naruto questioned lightly as Tsunade sipped her tea. "Yes that's about right" Tsunade confirmed nonchalantly.

"Well _fuck_" Naruto muttered thunderstruck. "I didn't even know we had one of those!" He yelled in disbelief.

"That's because by the time you enter the academy it's already over and all the people who competed would have already gone to University" Sakura commented as she stacked papers on her side of the table. "I would take a guess and say this even have confidentiality papers involved to keep this all hushed up and everyone oblivious" she mused while lacing her fingers.

"But why go that far just to hush up such a thing as a tournament?" Ami asked in confusion from where she sat next to Naruto. "It doesn't make sense".

Daphne perked up from she sat at Sakura's left, "It involves something illegal doesn't it" She said with such excitement that even Pansy turned to look at her with a raised brow.

"Wow Daphne!" Xander snorted in laughter "I didn't know Miss Prim and Proper would get excited over something illegal" he nudged Kyouya and Pansy.

"I know right" Pansy exclaimed as she high-fived Xander. "It doesn't seem like her at all"

Flushing in embarrassment Daphne made herself appear busy, her right hand signing papers liker crazy.

"Anyway" Tsunade paused "Basically every five years we have a tournament, five years ago Black Sound High to say the least won for the third time in a row" the chairman gritted her teeth. "This year I expect us to win understand" Tsunade said as she stared at the face of the Student Council who all nodded in confirmation, satisfied Tsunade stood up to leave.

"Now then it's all your lucky year Student Council, your year group are the ones to compete this year. Your all going to receive your letter of invitation to the tournament later this evening, I expect it on my office signed tomorrow evening" Tsunade said as she left.

Hearing the door shut everyone stopped what they were doing and smirked as one, "Well" Kyouya mused as he fixed his glasses, "this could prove interesting".

And interesting it was.

.

.

.

.

.

Well how was it you guys?

Tell me in your Review


End file.
